Une lueur dans ses yeux
by angel lily
Summary: en ce moment, je me dirige vers un mariage, un mariage où j'aurais dû être marié ou témoin, le mariage de mon meilleur ami et de la femme que j'aime.


**bref c'est un One-shot que j'ai décidé d'écrire à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie; c'est le premier et probablement l'unique unhappy end que j'écris; et c'est parce qu'elle est relativement sadique que je l'ai. j'espère que ça te plaira ma chérie, ainsi qu'à tout le monde.**

* * *

J'avançai doucement réduisant mes pas autant que je le pouvais comme si cela pouvait retarder l'échéance. Paré de mon meilleur costume moldu, je dévalais doucement l'allée menant au vaste jardin où devait avoir lieu le mariage. Sans même me regarder dans un miroir, je devinai l'expression de mon visage, une expression impassible, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion ; que ce soit joie ou tristesse. Mais au fond de moi c'était autre chose, au fond de moi se jouait un ultime combat perdu d'avance, au fond de moi j'étais partagé entre l'euphorie d'un mariage, de les savoir tous les deux heureux ou le chagrin d'une perte, de me savoir priver mon amour de toujours à jamais.

En fait, je me dirige vers un mariage où j'aurais dû être témoin….

**FLASH BACK**

« -Ah ! Bonjour mon frère alors tu vas bien ? Avait-il dit en me donnant une tape amicale sur le dos. Merci, d'être venu, je sais que tu es occupé dernièrement.

-mais voyons, je ne serai jamais occupé pour mon frère de toujours. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu avais l'air excité en me parlant à la cheminée. Tout va bien ?

-voilà, je crois que maintenant tu sais tout à propos de mon mariage, alors je me demandai si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Je restai un moment à fixer mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur puis doucement j'ouvrai les lèvres pour les refermer une nouvelle fois, ce manège se répéta quatre ou cinq fois ; je me rendais parfaitement compte de son désarroi face à ma réaction mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était trop dur.

-je suis désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas faire ça

-alors puis-je au moins compter sur ta présence ?

Je voyais clairement que mon refus l'avait blessé, donc je me suis vu dans l'obligation d'accepter cette invitation même si je ne comptais pas y aller

Et sur un ton plus joyeux, très loin de son mariage que nous continuâmes notre conversation »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le mariage de mon meilleur, je devrais être content, mais voilà il épouse la femme de ma vie. Je l'ai longtemps aimé, je l'ai longtemps convoité, puis dans un bref instant de confusion j'ai détruit tout ce que j'avais bâti en 7 ans, je l'ai laissé tomber alors qu'elle venait à peine de tomber dans mes bras.

**FLASH BACK**

« Une énorme fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des gryffondors, tous les 7ème année fêtaient allègrement la fin des examens, music, nourritures et alcool coulaient à flot, et de nombreux couples se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse aménagée à l'occasion en écartant les fauteuils vers les murs de la salle commune, ni les préfets ni même McGonagale ne purent arrêter les fêtards et parmi eux : le couple le plus populaire de l'année.

Ma belle était quelque peu éméché et refusait de quitter la piste de danse, et quand je déniai de la faire danser plus longtemps, elle se retourna vers mon ami qui accepta avec joie de partager cette danse avec elle. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas davantage ; elle était entre de bonnes mains, pour l'instant j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter ; par exemple : comment lui annoncer que je la quittais ?

J'avais en effet, reçu une proposition des plus alléchantes de l'académie des aurors à Paris, j'avais été choisi afin de faire partie d'un groupe d'élite qui allait recevoir une formation spéciale. Les membres de ce groupe avaient été choisis parmi tous les postulants pour les académies d'aurors de par le monde. La formation devait durer 3 ans avec une seule occasion de quitter la base où devait avoir lieu la formation. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui imposer cela, ce soir-là j'avais décidé de la quitter pour de bon. Puis dans un élan de courage ultime, le visage fermé, je me dirigeais vers elle pour la prendre, l'arracher serait plus juste de _ses_ bras.

-du calme, mon gars, on dansait seulement tu sais « danser » avait-il répété en faisant de ridicules mimiques avec ses bras. J'ai toujours été d'une jalousie maladive et d'un caractère quelque peu lunatique, mais elle, pourtant me supportait depuis six mois, me pardonnant mes excès de colère ainsi que ma passivité occasionnelle.

-Lily il faut qu'on parle. M'exclamai-je

Tous deux se tendirent. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été fin et que mon ton était des plus durs. Je la tirai non sans douceur cette fois, hors de la salle commune, puis dans un silence oppressant quasi religieux, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle sur Demande que j'avais aménagée en petit salon pour discuter :

- tu sais Lily, aujourd'hui nous avons fini nos examens et demain nous quitterons Poudlard, et puis tu sais chacun va suivre sa vocation et faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

-mais je ne comprends pas, nous en avons déjà discuté ; nous prendrons un appartement pour vivre ensemble, je suivrai ma formation de médicomage et toi tu seras un brillant auror, je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- en fait, un nouvel élément imprévu vient de s'ajouter à la situation ce qui modifie intégralement la donne.

-tu me fais peur dis-moi ce qui se passe

-voilà j'ai été choisi afin de faire partie de la brigade d'aurors internationale, tu sais que c'est un privilège d'en faire partie et que les aurors choisis sont les meilleurs du monde et qu'ils sont voués à la plus brillante des carrières……. alors……j'ai….j'ai ……accepté .

Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, je crois qu'elle m'avait suffisamment entendu parler de la brigade pour savoir ce que tout cela impliquait. Mais sa réponse me heurta littéralement.

-je t'attendrai, oui je t'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, quitte à t'attendre pendant 3 ans, je serai là à ton retour

Mais, moi, je refusai net, décrétant que c'était trop longtemps, que je devais y aller, et qu'on ne pouvait plus rester ensemble. Après tout ne dit-on pas : loin des yeux loin du cœur. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Mais je me trompais lourdement, après notre petite discussion elle s'en alla après m'avoir félicité. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude étaient déjà embués de larmes, pourtant elle s'échappa rapidement de la salle sur Demande. Je finis par tout raconter à mes amis, aucun d'entre eux ne broncha, selon eux c'était à moi de décider, mais je voyais clairement que mon meilleur ami peinait à ne pas m'envoyer son poing dans la figure, peut-être aurait-il dû le faire pour ainsi me réveiller de mon état de confusion.

Toute fois il n'en fit rien, quant à Lily je ne la revus pas qu'un an et demi plus tard. Malgré la distance, je ne pouvais l'oublier, ses caresses, ses baisers, me brûlaient toujours, plus une seule chose comptait pour moi : la revoir, c'était tellement dur de se sentir loin d'elle.

Souvent le soir dans mon lit je me remémore mes souvenirs avec elle : nos balades au clair de lune, nos jeux dans le lac, nos baisers, nos moments d'amour. Tout revenait par des flashs qui me torturaient le coeur et l'esprit. Mais son souvenir demeurait constant, et je me plaisais à me rappelais ses dernières paroles _« je t'attendrai, oui je t'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, quitte à t'attendre pendant 3 ans, je serai là à ton retour »._

Alors un jour j'ai décidé de rentrer et si elle acceptait de me reprendre, alors, à ce moment là on avisera. J'étais prêt à tout laisser tomber pour elle : ma carrière, mon rêve….tout.

Mais je n'avais pas où habiter, mais entre autre, cette question ne se posait même pas, mon meilleur ami accepterait sûrement de m'héberger.

**FLASH BACK**

Le jour J, je me levai très tôt afin de me préparer, mes valises prêtes, je me dirigeai gaiement vers la sortie de la base pour transplaner.

En un PLOP je me retrouvais sur le palier de son appartement, je toquai joyeusement la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Lily, dans toute sa splendeur, m'ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'une fine chemise d'homme noire, celle que j'avais offerte à mon meilleur ami juste avant mon départ. Elle ne pipa mot, espérant sans doute qu'elle rêvait, alors que moi je la matais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Ses longs cheveux auburn retombant délicatement sur ses épaules, sa peau nacrée, saupoudrée de tâches de rousseur que j'avais tant de fois caresser, ses yeux envoûtants où je me perdais à chaque fois que je m'y plongeais, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sensuelles que j'avais tellement envie d'embrasser, sa poitrine rebondie dont la naissance était dévoilée par les boutons ouverts de la chemise, ses hanches et ses longues jambes fermes, tout en elle attisait mon désir. Mais d'après mes conclusions, en ce moment même tous ces valeureux trésors devaient appartenir à un autre homme.

Je sentis un énorme poids sur mon estomac, mes entrailles se contracter, je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose : tuer l'homme qui m'avait volé ma déesse.

Elle se décala doucement sur le côté afin de me laisser passer, je la remerciai d'un geste de la tête avant de rentrer doucement mesurant mes pas, puis elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon.

- tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-il… il n'est pas là. Il est allé faire des courses. Attends je vais aller m'habiller plus décemment avait-elle dit en rougissant

Avant même que je ne m'en rende je lui répondis d'une voix rauque les yeux assombris par le désir :

-non ! Laisse tu es très belle comme ça.

-non, je suis peut-être belle mais ce n'est plus pour toi. C'est pour lui que je suis belle, c'est pour lui que je veux être belle.

Dire que j'étais choqué serait un doux euphémisme, elle l'aimait c'est sûr, elle m'avait trahi. Non, c'est impossible elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça à moi.

A son retour, même si elle était un peu plus vêtue, elle n'en était pas moins belle, je lui lançai d'un ton dur :

-comment ça se fait ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Et avec mon meilleur ami ?

-non je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu es parti, tu m'as laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin de toi, nous avions un avenir commun et tu as tout laissé tomber. J'avais tant de mal à vivre, j'ai compté chaque minute qui m'éloignait de toi, je me demandais sans arrêt ce que tu faisais, avec qui tu étais, qui tu aimais

Lui, ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé alors que j'étais au bord du gouffre, j'ai essayé de t'oublier avec un autre et j'ai réussi. Il a racheté tes fautes, il m'a consolé, il a été avec moi quand il le fallait. Il a séché mes larmes, il m'aime et je l'aime.

-et moi ?

-Quant à toi je t'ai aimé mais tu as tout détruit.

-Lily s'il te plaît laisse moi corriger mes fautes, je t'aime, je n'ai pas pu t'oublier, ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ? J'ai été con je le sais et je le regrette amèrement, laisse moi une autre chance

- c'est trop tard ? Je vais bientôt me marier et comme je te l'ai dit, je l'aime, je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça.

-ah ! Et c'est prévu pour quand ?

-le 15 juin tout est déjà prêt !

-alors félicitations !!! Lui dis-je d'un ton triste qui démontrait clairement le contraire

-salut ma chérie ! Tu es réveillée ?

-mon cœur, je suis dans le salon. On a un invité surprise.

Mon meilleur pote se ramenait joyeusement mais je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter, j'aurais sûrement fini par lui casser la gueule alors je transplane sans même le voir.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Plus tard dans la journée, IL vint me voir à l'auberge, je consentis à le laisser entrer, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la mienne.

Il m'expliqua alors tout ce qui c'était passé ; il avait lui aussi perdu le contact avec elle, mais durant son stage d'auror, on l'avait appelé car un quartier de moldus se faisait attaqué : le quartier de Lily, sa maison étant détruite il lui proposa de vivre avec lui. Elle était complètement anéantie, notre rupture, la mort de ses parents, la haine de sa sœur l'avaient semble-t-il détruit, elle l'a aussi changé de vocation, maintenant elle veut devenir auror. Je me plais à me dire que si elle avait pris cette décision un peu plus tôt elle aurait aussi été acceptée dans la brigade, et puis je n'aurais pas eu à la quitter, mais bon ce ne sont que des rêves.

Puis, il m'avoua aussi qu'il en était tombé amoureux depuis Poudlard et qu'il n'avait osé m'en faire parti à cause du culte que je lui vouais. Je ne fus pas aussi surpris que ça, nous avions les mêmes goûts en matière de filles et puis il semblait trop tendre avec elle pour un ami.

Je n'avais rien à dire, alors je n'ajoutai rien. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir c'était moi le traître. Puis, il me demanda si on était toujours ami, je répondis bien évidemment par l'affirmatif, comme je l'ai dit je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

Et maintenant me voilà, longeant la longue allée, je ne sais même pourquoi je suis venu, mais bon je suis là. Et de mon petit coin reculé, je peux aisément admirer la salle et l'admirer _elle._

Je la regardai, elle était tout bonnement sublime dans sa robe blanche, elle était moulante mais vaste à partir de la taille, un trait de lys faisait le tour de sa poitrine, à la naissance des seins et juste en dessous, et puis sa robe ne comportait pas de bretelles et laissait ses épaules dénudées, elle avait aussi remonté ses cheveux en un remarquable chignon d'où s'échappait plusieurs mèches et qui était orné de Lys. C'était Remus qui devait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel pour la lui donner.

Divers pensées et réflexions convergent dans mon esprit trop embrumé par la douleur morale pour pouvoir résonner correctement, c'était moi qui aurais du être à sa place, debout devant l'autel, c'était moi qu'elle devait épouser, je voudrais m'approcher et la lui arracher, mais encore une fois j'ai tout fait raté.

_Excuse moi ma belle, excuse moi de t'avoir laissé tomber, excuse moi de ne pouvoir partager ton bonheur, le jour de ton mariage, jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde que je pourrais me retrouver parmi eux, parmi tes invités, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis là, peut-être pour te voir tout simplement avant de repartir_

Enfin, le baiser des mariés, je me sens brûler de l'intérieur en les voyant si étroitement enlacé, puis ils se séparent tout le monde les félicite, avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoit, elle se dirige doucement vers moi. Arrivée en face de moi, elle m'enlace et me donne un bec sur la joue puis me murmure à l'oreille : « je te pardonne » avant de m'ébouriffer davantage _mes cheveux en bataille. _Allègrement, elle retourne vers son mari auquel elle murmure quelques paroles avant que lui aussi ne vienne me voir.

-merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

-mais bien sûr que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

-viens, tout le monde veut te voir

-non sérieusement, je ne peux pas, je dois retourner à l'académie. Mon séjour est fini. Allez au revoir vieux, prends soin de toi et surtout de Madame Lily Evans Black

Doucement je refais le chemin inverse, je ne puis empêcher une larme de couler le long de ma joue.

Moi, James Potter je pleure pour Lily Evans qui a épousé mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Seulement une seule chose parvient à m'apaiser, une lueur dans ses yeux qui signifie que le passé est révolu.

* * *

**j'espère être abondamment reviewé histoire de ne pas me faire regretter mon cadeau, mais bon c'est à vous de choisir**  



End file.
